Dominance
by Doccubus
Summary: When Ash realizes he's in love with Misty and James realizes he's in love with Jesse, James and Ash team to win their women's hearts. Rocketshippy, Pokeshippy, LEMON.


-DISCLAIMER-I do not own pokemon or its characters, this is just a fanfic.

Dominance

"Prepare for trouble" a shrill female voice shouted making Ash, Misty, and Brock stop on the path.

"Make it double," a male voice continued. The friends noticed at once who it was and sighed having fought them everyday for the past week.

"To protect the world from devastation" Jesse said jumping out of the bushes . She had her back to Ash and Co. and her head was slightly turned so she they could see her profile.

James jumped out of the bushes with a rose in hand and assumed a similar position saying, "to unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

Ash and Co. took that as a cue to say in unison, "Team Rocket!" Ash and Brock stepped forward ready to battle and Pikachu took a defensive pose on Ash's head ready to shock them on command. Misty watched holding Togepi protectively against her breast.

"Dis' time you twerps don't stand a chance against us!" Meowth yelled from the Meowth balloon floating overhead. Meowth pressed a button and a huge hand emerged from underneath the balloon and quickly proceeded to grab Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled out as Pikachu struggled to get out of it grip. Jesse and James laughed evilly as they took out their pokemon ready to battle.

"And while we get away with your precious little Pikachu," James started

"Our pokemon will be kicking your ass! Arbok go!" Jesse yelled out throwing her poke ball into the air.

"Victorybell go!" James said throwing his poke ball. Victorybell screeched and bit James' head. "Not me! Them!"

Brock jumped in the air and threw his poke ball saying, "Onix go!"

"Charizard I choose you!" Ash yelled throwing his poke ball.

"Arbok poison sting!" Jesse yelled.

"Victorybell, razor leaf!" James yelled.

"Onix, tackle attack!" Brock yelled. Each pokemon obeyed but Brock's rock type pokemon was completely unaffected by the poison sting and the razor leaf. Instead Arbok and Victorybell were sent flying towards Jesse and James by Onix's tackle attack.

"Charizard, go get Pikachu and break that balloon!" Ash commanded pointing at the balloon. Charizard responded with a huge roar and flew into the air. Meowth screamed in horror as the large fire pokemon charged at the balloon. With his huge flame thrower attack, Charizard destroyed the machine holding Pikachu and popped the balloon. Pikachu started falling to the floor but Charizard caught him in time. The Meowth balloon slithered to the floor and landed on Jesse, James, Victorybell and Arbok. Brock and Ash recalled Charizard and Onix and Ash hugged Pikachu tightly in his arms. Misty watched in awe as Pikachu snuggled on Ash's chest and wished that it was her. She brushed the idea off and returned her focus to Team Rocket who were recalling their pokemon and rubbing their wounds from the battle. Ash's loving face turned red with anger when he saw Jesse and James trying to call out Wheezing and Lickatung to fight. Ash pointed at them and commanded sharply, "Pikachu, finish them off with you thunderbolt attack!"

Team Rocket froze and awaited the pain that was sure to come as Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and said, "PiiikaaaCHUUU!" A huge bolt of yellow lightning hit Team Rocket making the balloon explode and making them blast off into the air.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they yelled as they flew into the sky farther and farther until nothing was seen but a sparkle in the distance.

"I'm really getting tired of those bozos!" Ash said sighing and walking forward.

"Me too," Brock said, "sometimes I wish they would find something to do so they could leave us alone!"

"Even if it's just for a week!" Misty seconded but knew she couldn't get her hopes up that way. There needs to be a miracle for Team Rocket to leave them alone for just one day! The friends were about to enter a new region, but this mysterious region was not trainer friendly. The forests were deep and dangerous. All pokemon had to be kept in poke balls at all times because the wild pokemon in those forest attacked anybody with pokemon fiercely. There were no battles allowed in this forest, and anybody who broke that rule would be arrested and all his pokemon confiscated. Pikachu loathed the idea of being stuck in a poke ball for six whole months as they traveled through this region. Brock would be staying in the city at a pokemon breeding school and Togepi would be staying with him. Misty refused to put her precious baby pokemon in a poke ball for six months. When Ash and Misty have finished their journeys through this region, Ash would let Pikachu out, Brock would rejoin them, and Togepi would return to Misty's care.

"Well guys" Brock said in front of the door of the pokemon breeding school holding Togepi in his arms, "it'll be a long six months!"

"Hey look on the bright side Brock," Ash said cheerfully, "at least you'll learn a lot more about pokemon!"

Misty gave Togepi one last pat on the head and wiped a tear off of her eye, "take of my Togepi real good Brock."

"You can count on me!" Brock said.

"Aw don't cry Misty!" Ash said as Misty began sobbing wildly. "Six months will go by fast you'll be back with Togepi in no time!"

Misty leaned her head on Ash's shoulder letting her tears flow without hesitation. Ash blushed and tentatively patted her head as comfort. "Alright" yelled out the perky Officer Jenny approaching them. "who are the trainers that will be traveling through the dangerous forests?"

Misty straightened up and wiped her tears as Ash proudly confirmed, "we are Officer Jenny!"

Brock instantly pushed Ash out of the way and grabbed Officer Jenny's hand, "I have met a lot of Jennies but you are the most ravishing and beautiful.. ow ow ow!" Brock screeched as Misty grabbed his ear and pulled him away.

"Now wait a minute," Officer Jenny told Misty, "you're friend is kinda cute."

Ash and Misty gasped and Brock jumped back to Officer Jenny, "how about you and me get together tonight and talk about how cute I am." Ash and Misty sighed waiting for Officer Jenny to slap Brock hard across the face. Officer Jenny, however, gave them another shock when she started giggling. Officer Jenny pulled Brock closer to her by the jeans and whispered in his ear seductively, "why waste time talking?"

Ash and Misty of course were right behind Brock so they heard Officer Jenny's insinuation. Misty gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in shock while Ash snickered and gave Brock a manly pat on the back. Misty hit Ash with her fan and yelled, "don't be such a pig!" Officer Jenny let go of dumbfounded Brock and walked around him to face Misty and Ash who was rubbing his head where Misty had hit him. "I get off duty after I make sure you two are securely at the forest boundary lines" she said, then turning to Brock, "my house is the green one around the corner, wait for me there because you've been a bad boy!" Her seductive tone made Brock breathe heavier and blush deeply. As Officer Jenny got on her motorcycle ready to lead the way, Brock whispered to Ash and Misty, "I think I'm gonna like these six months after all! You two better walk fast, the faster you get to the boundary the faster she comes home to me!"

Misty scoffed and Ash chuckled giving him a high five. "Make her scream your name!" Ash said laughing but shutting up when he saw Misty's disgusted expression. Brock left Ash and Misty and ran to Officer Jenny's house while Ash and Misty followed Officer Jenny's motorcycle to the boundary. Ash was thinking of something to say to cheer Misty up then he got it. "You know, six months in these forests also means six months away from Team Rocket."

"What?" Misty said, "yeah right."

"They can't use their pokemon."

"Yeah but they still have those stupid vacuums and mechanical hands to grab our poke balls" Misty argued.

"Oh no Misty you're missing the big picture," Ash said calmly, "Meowth is the mastermind behind all of Team Rocket's schemes."

"Yeah, and?"

"He's a pokemon remember?"

Misty smiled at the realization. No pokemon allowed, no Meowth allowed, no schemes, no Team Rocket! "I can't believe it! Six months without Team Rocket!"

"Don't get too excited," Ash said, "those idiots Jesse and James are still gonna try, but they're gonna fail miserably. They're gonna follow us for six months and get nowhere."

"Ha! Follow us, those idiots will probably get lost in the forest without Meowth, they're probably gonna wonder around aimlessly for six months!" Ash and Misty laughed at her joke and kept following Officer Jenny.

*********************************************************************************************************************

In a nearby bush Jesse and James glared at Ash and Misty angrily. "Those twerps are making fun of us James!" Jesse said strictly.

"Yeah! We're not going to get lost!" James agreed.

"Ha!" Meowth interrupted, "you and I both know that you guys ain't nothing without me! The twerps are right for once!" Jesse and James stood up angrily and stomped on his head.

"We didn't ask you!" Jesse yelled.

"And for that!" James said pulling out a poke ball, "you're staying in here for six months!" Meowth yelled in horror but did not have enough strength to fight off the poke ball. Jesse laughed wickedly as Meowth struggled to get out of the poke ball but in the end, the red light turned off leaving Meowth trapped inside. James picked up the poke ball and put it with Victorybell and Wheezing and then followed Jesse. They were waiting at the entrance as Ash pulled out his poke ball and recalled his reluctant Pikachu inside. Pikachu gave a sad sigh and went inside his poke ball.

"Well good luck out there you two lovebirds," Officer Jenny said making Ash and Misty blush deeply, "I have a lesson to teach a naughty boy who's waiting for me at home. Bye." Officer Jenny revved her motorcycle and sped off at full speed.

"I never seen an Officer Jenny do something like that before," Ash said walking into the forest, taking the lead as always.

James watched him carefully. Ash was always the leader of his group. Even though he's the idiot that always gets them lost and into crazy situations, Misty always follows him. James wanted to know his secret. How did he get so much dominance over someone who can control him with the snap of her fingers. Misty may not look like much but if she wanted to she could even overpower Jesse. Yet, she follows Ash around like a lost puppy. Ash is the only idiot who doesn't notice that Misty is head over heels in love with him. Maybe that's the key to Ash's lead on Misty, James thought. He was desperately in love with Jesse but he knew that Jesse would whack him with her mallet for even mentioning the word love. In his case he was the submissive follower and Jesse the ruthless leader. Maybe these six months alone with Jesse might prove helpful to him. Maybe he can weaken her slowly and then take charge like the man he is.

"James!" Jesse yelled out pulling him from his thoughts. "Get your ass over here and start setting up camp!"

James sighed and followed her orders, he knew that he had to set up the camp completely by himself while Jesse watched and on top of that he had to cook and give her most of the food. Maybe if James found a way to become friends with Ash, maybe Ash will tell him the secret to dominance. James knew that deep down Jesse was a soft and caring woman who loved him very much. He just had to find a way to get her to admit it.

There was a brief moment when both Misty and Jesse and had to use the rest room. It was perfect timing. His chance to ask Ash what his secret was on dominating Misty. Ash sat on a rock waiting for Misty to return from who knows what bush when James jumps out of one and stand in front of him. Ash took a defensive position at once and said, "what are you doing here?"

"This time I come with different intentions twerp" James said calmly.

"What you wanna steal something else?"

"No, I need you help?" James said.

"Why in the world would I help you?"

"Because what I'm asking you will help you too."

"What do you mean?" Ash said relaxing his defensive position. He had grown considerably tall and buff. He was almost as tall as James and could take him down in a fight.

James knew this but he had no intention of fighting, so he continued talking without fear. "I know you love Misty."

"What!" Ash said taking up his fighting stance again.

"Take it easy," James said coolly, "I'll tell you secret of mine too."

"I'm listening," Ash said relaxing once more.

"I'm in love with Jesse."

"Really? I always thought you were gay!"

"I am not! You know what else I can tell? I can tell that Misty loves you too."

"What?" Ash said bewildered, getting more interested in what James was saying. "How do you know?"

"The way she looks at you when you're not looking and how she follows you around. She probably forgot the reason she was following you in the first place."

"Oh yeah the stupid bike," Ash remembered.

"You seem to have a certain dominance over her" James said, "I want to know how you do that?"

"What's in it for me?" Ash said making sure this wasn't one of Team Rocket's filthy tricks.

"I have much more experiences than you do," James said, "you can teach me your domination tricks and I can teach you my tricks on pleasuring a woman."

"How exactly would you teach me that?" Ash said taking a step back.

A vein popped out in James' forehead as he understood the insinuation, "I AM NOT GAY!" Taking a deep breath to calm himself he said, "thanks to my ex-fiancé Jessibelle I have plenty of experience."

"But you were engaged to Jessibelle when you were like ten?"

"She scarred me for life kid, you don't wanna know" James said brushing away the awful memories of Jessibelle tying him up and handcuffing him and whipping him with her whip.

"But in a way she taught you something" Ash said looking at the bright side as always.

"Yes," James agreed, "now I know how to make a woman scream and beg for more and I'm sure Misty would love it if you did that to her."

"If your so good in bed, why do you need my help?"

"I can never dominate" James admitted, "the girl is always the one in charge, always doing the teasing and for once I want to make a girl beg me instead of the other way around."

"Well James, don't tell anyone but I'm actually gonna make this deal with you."

"Really?" James said excitedly.

"Yes, and here's the first rule" Ash started, "stop wearing women's clothing!"

********************************************************************************************************************

Misty had finished her business and was now getting ready to return to Ash and continue her journey with him. She saw a berry bush on the way decided to take advantage of it and take some. Her hand brushed against another hand making her jump back in fear. She looked and saw Jesse standing there startled as well.

"Oh it you" Jesse said relaxing, "move out of my way twerp these berries are mine."

"There's enough berries for both, so share or get none at all" Misty said with fire in her eyes. She had grown too but not quite as tall as Jesse and way more scrawny. In a fist fight Misty wouldn't stand a chance but she sure as hell would leave considerable damage.

Jesse knew that this girl was feisty and knew better than to risk getting scratches al over her beautiful face. Her scratches would probably beat Meowth's. Jesse relaxed and decide to bother her in a different way. "So why haven't you fucked the other twerp yet?" Misty blushed deeply and began grabbing the berries and putting them in her pack. "Come on girly," Jesse insisted following suit with the berries, "we're both women here, it's not like I'm going to tell him!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Oh don't tell me you're waiting for him to make the first move!"

Misty blushed and nodded in defeat making Jesse laugh wickedly, "shut up!"

"Oh come on Misty" Jesse said, "take advice from a pro, if you want it go get it!"

"Yeah you would know" Misty muttered loud enough for Jesse to hear.

"And I'm very proud of that" Jesse said, unwilling to back down, "just take my advice, you have been following Ash Ketchum for ten years, now it's your turn to take charge."

"You're right," Misty said making Jesse gasp in surprise. She never thought the twerp would actually agree with her. "I've been following him around for too long, if he doesn't give me what I want I'll take it!"

Jesse laughed at her success of corrupting a young, innocent mind, "I expect to find you de-virginized when we get out of this forest!"

"Oh you will" Misty said with fierce determination. She tied up her pack and walked away from Jesse to Ash.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Ash and Misty sat on a log in front of the warm fire bundled up in a blanket. The cold winds threatened to relinquish the fire but Ash and Misty constantly but logs in to keep the fire alive. Ash felt Misty's warm body next to him and felt relieved of the cold. He remembered James advice loud and clear. _"Look for signs that's she's turned on, make a move and she's all yours. Don't be like me and end out letting her dominate you."_ He listed the "signs" in his head, licking or biting of the lip, blushing, un-comfort, and a hearty sigh. Ash knew that he could have taken Misty years ago because she displayed every single one of those signs to him throughout the years. But he also knew that his feelings for were strong and that Misty was a virgin. A girl should lose her virginity to someone that she loves and even though James said she was in love with him, Ash wasn't sure. Misty always called him an idiot and a loser, there's no way that Misty could ever love him in return. Little did Ash know that Misty was thinking the exact same thing. Misty felt the warmth of his body and felt the instinct to pounce on him and take control like Jesse said. But would she dare. She was a virgin after all and May had told her that the first time was always painful and uncomfortable but at the end very much worth it.

Both Ash and Misty pondered on these thoughts in their sleeping bags and slowly drifted off to sleep, wondering if the next day would be the day they would get the guts to do it.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Jesse and James didn't have something as luxurious as a tent and they only had one sleeping bag which Jesse took of course. James was lying on the hard rock cold trembling uncontrollably. He tried to sleep but his teeth were chattering. He hugged himself trying to keep himself warm but nothing seemed to work.

Jesse was warm in her sleeping bag and she knew that James would not survive the night in those conditions. But how could she share the sleeping bag with James. She loved him with all her heart and she knew that she was capable of losing control with James the close in proximity to her. She didn't even know if James was straight or gay, but deep inside she felt that he did love her as much as she loved him. In any case, straight or gay, James is a man, if she were to initiate something he would respond. Would he take her from behind like a gay man would do or from the front like a straight man would do. Without even noticing she began touching herself. She imagined her fingers were James' but then she stopped. She couldn't do that in front of James. She turned and saw poor James trembling and shifting into a fetal position trying to find warmth. She had to be brave for James and let him share the sleeping bag with him. Part of her told her that she should go for it, follow the advice she had given the twerp. That this was her chance to test James' sexuality, but her stronger part told her that she would exercise control and be as tough and ruthless as she has always been.

"James," she called out.

"Hmm?" James muttered through shivers.

"You're gonna die of pneumonia if I leave you out there, you can share the sleeping bag with me."

James turned around slowly, completely shocked, had he finally found a weak spot? "Really?"

"Don't get any ideas asshole," Jesse yelled out remembering her stronger part, "we're sleeping and that's all!"

"I wasn't getting any ideas" James said softly. He felt disappointed he had been wrong, so he got up slowly and walked over to the sleeping bag.

Jesse waited for James to settle in before ordering him to zip up the sleeping bag. In her mind Jesse wondered if the fact that he said he didn't have any dirty thoughts meant that he was gay or that it was just too cold for him to be horny for her. James settled himself next to Jesse, there wasn't much space so their bodies had to touch each. James immediately got an erection from the warmth of her body. He made sure he kept that body part away from Jesse knowing that Jesse would kick him out of the sleeping bag if she found out. James remembered Ash's advice and wondered if he should take advantage of this moment to try out Ash's idea. _"You wanna take control over the women in her weakest moment. For example when they show sympathy toward you. Every time I lose a battle, Misty is there and I always use those moments to my advantage. In your case you have to aggressive"_

_"Why would I wanna do that?" I asked him, "I don't wanna hurt Jesse."_

_"You won't" he answered, "all you're doing is making her have a taste of her own medicine. Use your sex skills to your advantage and do it aggressively. I'm sure she'll follow." _James ran that through his head several times. Jesse had shown him sympathy by letting him sleep in her sleeping bag with her. James was never going to get another chance. Jesse struggled to keep her composure and not lose control though she was extremely turned on by the fact that his hot breath was touching her back softly. James didn't know if Jesse was awake or not but he had to make his move now. James got closer to her slowly caressed her back with his hand. At James' touch Jesse shivered and shocks spread all over her body. This was more exhilarating than when she was shocked by Pikachu.

She turned around to meet James' hungry eyes looking back at her. James did not give her a chance to take charge, he pressed his lips against hers and got on top of her. Jesse responded the way he was looking for. She moaned softly and parted her lips allows his tongue into her mouth. Jesse wrapped her arms around James' neck and kissed him more passionately. James teased her by stopping abruptly and kissing her lower. Each time he stopped Jesse groaned in anguish and when got lower she moaned in ecstasy. James undressed himself and Jesse quickly and proceeded to touch her wet vagina softy making her tremble with each touch. He put his face close to it but did not touch it. James wanted to hear her beg, so he stayed there teasing her. Jesse felt his hot breath on her womanhood and she craved for him to keep going. He would get closer and stop making her moan in anticipation and the grown in anguish. Then she knew what he wanted. She never knew James could be so dominant. There was no doubt in her mind that he was straight.

Jesse gave up and said softly, "please James."

James gave her a small smirk and said, "what did you say?"

Jesse groaned and yelled out, "PLEASE!"

James put his tongue on her clitoris making her gasp in surprise. She grabbed his head and wrapped her legs around his neck. "Who's your master?" James whispered putting his tongue deeper into her.

Jesse started panting as she climaxed and in between breaths said, "you…are."

James showed no mercy when he started thrusting his hard shaft into her. She screamed loudly and James moaned softly each time penetrating her deeper and harder until they both climaxed and he collapsed on top of her.

"James" Jesse said catching her breath, "you were amazing, where did you learn to do that?"

"You don't wanna know" James responded getting off of her and lying down beside her.

"James?" Jesse said after a few minute of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I know" James said softly, "I love you too.

"I know."

***********************************************************************************************************************

Ash barely got any sleep all night. He kept hearing the moans and screams of a woman all through the night. Ash of course pretended not to notice or remember but he knew it was Jesse. Ash smiled to himself and knew that James' advice had been legit. After hearing what he heard he had no doubt that James knew what he was doing and how he was doing it. He knew that he could make Misty feel that way too. Brock, Drew, and Ritchie had given him similar advice. They simply said, _"pleasure her and then pleasure yourself." _Even Gary said so, but Gary was not saying it to help Ash but to show off his experiences as always. Ash could hardly wait to have that experience himself. Then when he got back to Pallet Town and Gary was home, he would make him stay up all night hearing Misty's screams in the night. Ash smirked to himself at the thought of it, but then frowned. "What about my mom?" Ash thought. Ash shook off that horrid thought and tried to think of something else.

Misty also heard the screams but could not figure out who the hell was making those noises. "Maybe a woman took out her pokemon and was attacked," Misty thought, "but all night long." Misty pondered on it more carefully and then thought, "maybe that was Jesse taking charge like she told me. I was thought James was a little fruity it was probably him doing all the screaming." Misty laughed quietly to herself imagining James screaming like a girl wearing one of those dresses he wore so often. She looked at Ash then. She was sitting inside the tent eating some berries and Ash was sitting on the log in front of the burnt out fire. He was eating berries and smiling about something. She watched as he licked each berry slowly and secretly wished that he could lick her that way. She remembered what May used to tell her, _"Don't let the man be selfish. A lot of times I couldn't reach my orgasm because the guy gave it his all before I ever had the chance. Make sure he gives you pleasure first before allowing him to come." _Misty remembered that she blushed in embarrassment. She was fifteen at the time and didn't feel very comfortable talking about things like that. _May just giggled softly and said, "I don't wanna make you more uncomfortable than you already are, so I'll leave you with this. Prolong him as much as you can so you can have more than one orgasm." Misty smiled when she remembered her response to this. "How do I do that May?" May smiled and said, "Foreplay." _

Ash saw through his peripheral vision that Misty was watching him. Ash decided to put James advice to the test. _"Remember twerp" he said, "be as sexy as you can, once you see a sign of a turn on you pounce. But slowly, remember she's a virgin, you don't wanna scare her." _Ash sighed, preparing himself. He got up slowly and took off his shirt watching her the whole time through his peripherals. Misty eyes widened when she saw Ash's newfound bulging muscles. His abs were perfect and his six pack well shaped. There were beads of sweat rolling down his body making her extremely hot. Misty bit her lip and stared at him in awe. Ash smiled to himself in amusement and then purposely, but slowly, bent down to pick up a berry he "accidentally" dropped. Misty gasped slightly and licked her lips. This was all Ash needed to know now, plan B.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"Let me get this straight," Jesse said straddling James underneath her-they were still completely naked and in the sleeping bag, "you gave the twerp sexual advice."

James immediately got a hard on and responded very breathy, "Yes…I told him to go for it"

Jesse laughed and put her hands on his chest, "You're brilliant!"

James was confused but that wasn't enough to cool his raging hormones. "What do you mean?"

"I told Misty to go for it!"

James laughed and said, "Oh! Now the twerps are going to fight for dominance!"

"That's right! And this is our chance to steal their pokemon."

"How?"

"While they're fighting, we sneak into their camp and take their poke balls."

"But Ash's pokemon are on his pants," James said.

"She's going to take off his pants," Jesse said seductively.

James' erection burned hotly upon hearing this and now Jesse became fully aware of it now. "Oh James" she said rubbing his chest, "does little Jimmy wanna come out and play?" James's chest heaved and he flipped her over so that could be on top.

"Prepare for trouble," he said kissing her lips and then grabbing her breasts, "make it double!"

*********************************************************************************************************************

Misty was starting to wake up from her short nap and Ash began to execute plan B. He knew that Misty would wake up, grab her pack and go down to the lake to wash her face and brush her teeth. The lake was behind the bushes and he had positioned her pack in front of the bushes. Misty had to walk over there whether she wanted to or not. Ash was sitting completely naked on the lakeside slowly washing himself. He knew that Misty was in for a big surprise when she walked over to pick up her pack.

"Where's my pack?" Misty said aloud yawning. She spotted it in front of the bushes and walked over lazily to pick it up, "how did this get here?" She walked in front of the pack and prepared herself to pick it up but stopped frozen when she saw Ash in the lake completely naked. Misty had never seen a naked man before. She had only heard May's stories but nothing else. She stared at Ash in awe and couldn't stop looking at his dangling manhood. Ash of course pretended she wasn't there when in fact he could see her bedazzled face through the reflection the lake made. Ash let her eyes linger and see every part of his body before turning around slowly and "catching" her in the act. Misty turned around embarrassed because she didn't want to turn around.

Ash couldn't have chosen a better moment to, as James said, "pounce." He got up and walked up to her standing directly behind her. Misty felt his presence but was too embarrassed to turn around and look at him. Ash stepped over the bush acting as a barrier and put his hand on her arms softly. Misty trembled at his touch and Ash could feel her nervousness.

In a nearby bush James and Jesse lurked quietly watching Ash and Misty on their first encounter. James had a little machine with a mechanical hand. As soon and the twerps started going at it the mechanical hands would grab all the poke balls and put them in the sack Jesse was holding. Jesse turned slightly and whispered, "hey the twerp doesn't look to bad."

James immediately got infuriated and Jesse giggled quietly knowing she had teased him very cruelly. James calmed down and decided to get revenge later. He put his lips next to her ear and whispered, "you're gonna get punished for that." He bit her ear softly making her gasp quietly. They returned their attention to the twerps before they were able to lose control.

Ash turned Misty around slowly and Misty looked into his eyes nervously. Ash put his fingers on her chin and kissed her. Although they both have experienced kissing this kiss was different from any other they ever had. Ash tongue explored every area of Misty's mouth making her moan softly. Misty never made that sound before but she couldn't control them as Ash started a trail of kisses down he neck and chest. Misty let Ash take off her suspenders and her shirt. She let him unhook her bra and unbutton her pants. Ash took off each article of clothing slowly making her want him more. As Ash did this he remembered James' advice step by step. _"Rule number one, foreplay get her excited before you get rough. And Rule number two,_ _make sure she enjoys it more than you do." _

Jesse and James watched as Ash began licking her nipples and her wet womanhood and they began to get horny just watching them.

"You taught the kid well James," Jesse whispered.

"Not bad for a virgin," he waited until Misty started moaning louder before they turned on the poke ball grabbing machine.

Misty felt Ash's tongue on her clit and she moaned louder. She never felt anything like this May was right, this is one of the best experiences anyone could ever have. Then she remembered Jesse. Jesse's advice on taking charge. Misty didn't know how she was going to do it but she followed up on May's vivid descriptions and tried them for herself. She pushed Ash back so that she was straddling him. She grabbed his hard shaft and began to massage the length of it. Ash moaned as Misty brought her head down and put it in her mouth. Ash closed his eyes and leaned his head back moaning in ecstasy.

James had the machine running and ready to go and he turned to Jesse for one more sly comment before getting to work, "I think in the long run Misty's big mouth worked for something."

Jesse giggled quietly and responded, "not bad for a virgin." James pressed the button and the mechanical hand quietly crept over and grabbed Misty's pack as well as Ash's pants, which he purposely left by the tent. Jesse opened Misty's pack and put them in the sack naming each pokemon as she grabbed them.

"Staryu…yes. Polywag…yes. Goldeen…yes. Psyduck…"

"Hell no," James interrupted putting Psyduck's poke ball back into the pack.

Jesse then proceeded to Ash's pokemon, "Bulbasaur…yes. Squirtle…yes. Horocux…yes. Chikorita…yes. Charizard…hell yes. And finally the pokemon we've tracking for ten years, Pikachu…hell yes!" The mechanical hand slowly put the items back in their places and then they ran off to their camp with their new pokemon.

Misty and Ash had been completely unaware of everything. Now the couple was rolling around in the sand fighting for dominance. In the end Ash's superior strength declared him winner. He thrust his manhood into Misty's opening popping her cherry abruptly. Misty screamed in excruciating pain as Ash penetrated her. Misty couldn't control the tears as they rolled down her cheek. Ash stopped for a moment to wipe the tears off her face and to give her soft kisses.

"Are you okay?" he whispered afraid to move because she was in pain.

"Don't stop," she whispered knowing by May's experience that the pain would soon be replaced by pure pleasure. Ash continued to thrust himself into her and Misty started moaning louder and louder as the pleasure overtook her body. She trembled and screamed as she climaxed taking Ash over the edge with her.

Misty started catching her breath as Ash collapsed on top of her. "I love you Ash," Misty said caressing his head.

Ash lifted his head slowly and gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you too Misty, I always have."

*********************************************************************************************************************

Back at their camp, Jesse and James heard Misty's screams echoing through the forest. Jesse stopped polishing the poke balls and but them back in the sack. "Master," she said seductively, "when's my punishment?"

James smiled and took the sack of poke balls from her. He placed it next to a log and then proceeded to grab Jesse by the hair. Naturally this angered Jesse, she grabbed on to James' hair and pulled him down to the floor.

"I'm in charge here," James said using his other hand to free his hair and pulling her up off the ground by her hair. Jesse yelped in pain as James pushed her against a tree. He didn't bother to take off all their clothes, he just took off her panties and unzipped his pants. He carried her easily off the ground and spread her legs apart. Jesse wrapped her legs around him allowing him to penetrate her easily and roughly. Jesse held on to two branches hanging low on the tree as James thrust into her without compassion. The tree served as a leaning post helping James to penetrate her deeper. He pushed his feet off the ground to give him more strength making Jesse scream louder than she ever has before.

Her screaming of course was heard by Ash and Misty who were walking to their camp quietly.

"Out of all our pokemon," Misty whispered, "they leave Psyduck!" She was wearing her underwear and Ash's shirt which looked like a dress on Misty's small body. Ash only had his boxers and pants on. He snickered knowing that if something happened to Psyduck she would miss him. Psyduck may not be the brightest pokemon but Misty loved him. They followed Jesse's screams in the darkness and when they found them, in a very compromising position, they sneaked behind them and grabbed the sack of the poke balls.

Ash wanted to get a good laugh out of this uncomfortable situation so he turned around, sack in hand and said, "Nice try Team Rocket, but there's no way you're taking our pokemon that easily."

Naturally Jesse and James were startled but this far in the game they couldn't stop what they were doing. James groaned in frustration and said in between pants, "looks…like…team…rocket…is"

Jesse let go of the branches as she climaxed and dug her nails into James' back making him come as well. The whole time she was screaming, "BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!"

Ash and Misty walked away hand in hand snickering at their success. "That was definitely a 'blast!'" Ash said breaking into laughter.

"I think they liked it that time!" Misty said joining him in laughter.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Six months passed quickly and every night was filled with the screams of Jesse and Misty. They slept in most mornings, traveled all afternoon and then went at it in the evening. Brock was standing at the boundary, Togepi in his arms. On either side of him was Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Team Rocket emerged first from the forest, they looked at Brock and gave him an evil glare. Brock ignored them and let them pass peacefully. James took out Meowth's pokeball and set him free. Meowth immediately scratched at their faces, "you had me trapped in that mother fucking pokeball for six months hearing you too fucking each other all day and night!"

Jesse and James simply rubbed their scratches and started kissing passionately. Meowth scoffed in disgust and said before storming off, "now you want me to watch too!"

Ash and Misty emerged next. Misty had a little belly hanging out of her short shirt and ring of twigs around her finger. Brock looked at her in surprise. "What happened to you Misty? Did you eat too much?"

Misty hit Brock with a fan and yelled out, "no you idiot I'm pregnant!"

Brock rubbed his head where it had been hit and looked at Ash. Ash simply flashed him a smile and put his arm around Misty's waist. "We're getting married too. As soon as we reach Pallet Town."

Brock smiled and said, "it's about damn time!"

Officer Jenny took out her walkie talkie and said, "it happened. It finally happened." Through the walkie talkie people were cheering and saying finally.

Nurse Joy walked over to Misty and said, "how long?"

"Four months I think," Misty said rubbing her belly lightly.

All of the sudden out of the town houses Ash and Misty's friends from all over came out applauding. "What is this?" Ash said blushing.

"Well we decided to give you guys a welcome home party. And since were all here we might as well do your wedding here" Brock said, "just an update, Officer Jenny is my daytime lover, and Nurse Joy is my nighttime lover. I gonna go try my luck with the gym leader Sabrina, maybe she'll be my afternoon lover!" Brock locked arms with Officer jenny and Nurse Joy and walked over to Sabrina leaving Togepi on the floor. Misty picked up Togepi and hugged her tight. Ash released Pikachu fro his pokeball and hugged him tight when he jumped into his arms.

One by one Ash and Misty's family and friends congratulated them on their happiness. Misty's sisters could not hide their jealousy but congratulated their baby sister anyways. As they walked away, Ash and Misty heard one of them say, "who would of thought she'd get married and knocked up before any of us did."

Ritchie, Tracey, Dawn, Paul, Drew, Max, and May gave Ash and Misty a hug and congratulated them. May gave Misty a little wink and whispered, "good girl," as she walked away. Misty gave her nod of appreciation knowing that it was May's advice that got her through her fears. Professor Oak and Ash's mom also hugged them. But Ash's mom was crying of course, saying, "I can't believe it! I'm gonna be a grandmother!" The biggest surprise was Gary. Gary simply walked up to Ash and Misty and said, "Ash, for the first time in your life, you have beaten me." He gave Ash a pat on the shoulder and shook Misty's hand gently. "I hope you guys have happy life together."

Jesse and James were the last ones to approach Ash and Misty. Meowth was waiting in the Meowth balloon as they spoke. "We wish you the best of luck twerps," Jesse said. "We'll be back of course to steal your pokemon," James said, "but we'll wait till after your honeymoon."

Jesse grabbed James' hand and said, "when your baby twerp starts pokemon training, rest assured that our babies are gonna be there to steal their pokemon away."

"But for now," James said carrying Jesse into the balloon "Team Rocket is making love again." James started the fire and made the balloon take flight. He kissed Jesse on the lips and slowly laid her down in the balloon out of sight. All the heard was Meowth's screams, "Put me back in da pokeball! I don't wanna see this!!!"

Ash and Misty laughed and yelled out, "Thanks, Team Rocket!" They saw James' arm waving and heard Jesse's scream in delight.


End file.
